


Kissing Booth

by MsCashew



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Lots and lots of fluffiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas is quite surprised at who he finds in a kissing booth. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the CP meme, hooray! :D Original Prompt: http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/4885.html?thread=7646485&posted=1#cmt7681557 (thank you, tracionn for finding the link for me   
> :3 ❤)
> 
> Not Beta'd, nor Brit-picked, so it's all my doing if you find some sort of mistake. Feel free to correct me. :)
> 
> But, yes. Written nearly a year ago and my first completed Cabin Pressure fic. So, I do so hope you enjoy. :D ❤

He bent down for two seconds. _Two seconds_! How on earth in two seconds did the gorgeous brunette transform into the stuttering, bumbling, ginger that was his very own captain?!

"D-Douglas?!"

"Sir." he deadpans as he keeps his gaze locked with Martin's, for once he being nearly eye level with the young pilot thanks to the booth's height.

"What are you doing here?!" his face is absolutely red. Redder than a beet. It's quite fascinating, really. Douglas didn't think anyone could get _that_ red, even Martin.

"I was enjoying Fitton's annual fair like most people are here to do. Spotted this kissing booth and a ravishing brunette with curves that could put Lombard Street to shame within. Though, I'm not entirely sure when I bent to tie my shoe how in the world she turned from buxom beauty to scrawny _sir_." Oh. It is possible to blush to almost purple.

"I-I," Martin sighs and takes a deep breath, his colour going down two shades into a bright mauve, "This booth was set up by the students I live with. For raising money for the local animal shelter," he stops once more, taking in another deep breath, he looking ready to dash off, "They, they asked me if I'd like to take a shift in the booth. I at first said no-"

"How shocking." Douglas interrupts in his most sarcastic tone, Martin giving him a dirty look.

"I at **first** said no. But then, thought about it, a-and realized it was for a good cause and said yes." Oh, that wasn't all there was to it. Douglas could see that.

"And?" Douglas says with a devilish grin, Martin starting to look anywhere but his eyes, "Martin, you just want to kiss as many people as you possibly can, don't you?" Martin's eyes snap back to Douglas' in an instant, his cheeks flaming up once again.

"I most certainly do not!" He screeched out, it sounding nearly higher in tone than a woman in distress.

"You don't have to be ashamed of wanting to, Martin. You're a good looking fellow, I bet you'll get both women _and_ men rushing to queue up once they spot that mane of flaming locks!"

"Douglas." he almost whines, looking around at the people passing by, each one that passed seeming to make his face a darker shade of red.

"And wait until they're close enough to get a good look at that cupid bow of yours. Why, they won't want to end their turn!"

"Douglas!" he sounds absolutely panicked, the blush starting to crawl along down his neck.

"I bet you'll even get a few numbers! I bet some even for just a night of unforgettable, passionate, screaming, _pound me_ into the mattress -"

" **DOUGLAS, STOP! JUST BLOODY STOP!** " He finally screams at him, looking positively mortified at both Douglas and for his burst of an uproar as the blush seems to have spread all about, Douglas noting that there was no pale skin left to be seen at the collar of his t-shirt,

"Alright, alright." he takes a deep breath before continuing, his face colour barely changing, "The students said that quite a number of their friends saw me in the background of one of their photos on facebook. Asked if I was going to be apart of this thing because they would absolutely visit if that were the case. As, well, they, they. . ." Douglas raised an eyebrow, waiting for the last of it, "They said I-I was hotter than. . . T-Tom Hiddleston and Robert Downey Jr. combined, and would of course come by if I was here," He blushed a bit more, looking rather uncomfortable with the compliment, it seemed, "And in exchange for my participation, the students said that they would buy my groceries for the next two weeks. I-I mean," He kept his eyes downward, his movements looking like he was shuffling his feet about, looking as well that he felt downright ashamed for what he was about to share, "We're on standby again for a while, I-I can't. . . Get many. . . Van jobs while on standby, you know, and, and, well. . ." His voice drifts off softly, not being able to look up at Douglas as he now chewed on his bottom lip, his cheeks still an excited shade of red.

Douglas gave him a small smile while his eyes were turned away. Of course he would do something like this for simple necessities. Of course not going the common sense route and just asking one of his friends at MJN, but to do this, well. . . "The silly boy." Douglas fondly thought with a small shake of his head.

"As long as you're doing it for a good reason." Douglas chimes in, Martin looking up with lightening speed, a look of shock forming in his features, "The animal shelter is a good place. Homing the animals, caring for them well. My second wife adopted her cat from there, you know." he ends with a smile, Martin giving him a shy one in return.

"Yes. I thought so too." They smile at one another for a few moments, a comfortable silence falling over them.

"So," Douglas starts, an eyebrow raising in question, his smile still in place, "Where's my kiss?"

"W-What?" It seems the only thing he could think of to say, his expression in absolute shocked wonder.

"I payed my pound, so, where's the kiss I payed for?"

"I-I can't - Douglas. . . Really?" 

"Why not? I payed for it. I'm not about to ask for a refund from a charity booth, you know. So, I say again, Martin: I'd like my kiss." Of course Douglas Richardson was not going to miss an opportunity to outright fluster his captain.

"Douglas, w-we can't, it wouldn't be professional." the younger man fidgets a tad more, he nibbling on his bottom lip once again.

"Oh, Martin. Get off your high horse and grow up. It's nothing more than a kiss." This seems to make the red headed man ponder the idea, his blush not ceasing for a moment as his eyes flick back and forth from the counter of the booth to Douglas.

"You. . . You won't tease me about it later? Or, or tell anyone that. . . That we kissed, will you?" he asks quietly, long fingers tapping the wooden counter as his eyes search Douglas'.

With a small smirk, the old sky god raises his index and middle finger, "Scouts honor," This just gets him a terribly dirty look, "Okay, I promise on Arthur's Toblerone I will _try_ my absolute hardest not to tease you about it later, and I will not tell a soul about our _sinful_ endeavor. Is that better?" Another moment of thoughtful fiddling about from the ginger haired man. . .

"Alright." He answers softly, a light flush still burning his cheeks, a nervous look gleaming in his eyes. 

He silently leans forward, lips puckering nearly identically to a duck, eyes closing tight in a look as if he were getting ready to be hit squarely in the chin. He looked more constipated than the ideally enticing one should look for a kissing booth, Douglas thought.

"Really, Martin," his tone gets Martin to open one eye, looking at his copilot with a questioning look, "Are you honestly going to kiss everyone like that?"

"What's wrong with the way I'm going to kiss?" Douglas just quirks his eyebrow at the clueless man before him. Was he honestly this naive? With a sigh and a dramatic roll of his eyes, Douglas leans forward, resting his elbows on the booth's counter. He couldn't very well leave Martin with that sort of kissing technique, now could he? His lips would be lonelier than a carnivore's at a vegan buffet. He'd best hurry, though, before people actually start to queue up. He was noticing a few interested onlookers and once they saw the magnificent kiss he was about to bestow, and at the same time, teach Martin to do, well, his house mates will probably pay for an extra week of groceries for all the cash he would bring in.

"You can't look like you're in agony during a kiss, Martin," a thought suddenly pops into his mind, "Though, possibly if you're in the throes of passion, it could be mistaken for agony by an observer," This makes the younger man's blush flare terribly again, "Anyway, you can't look that way with kissing someone you've only just said how do you do to." Martin reluctantly nods in agreement,

"What you do," He starts, his voice so much softer than he intended. Why had it done that?, "Take their chin especially gently in your hand, like so," He does so, Martin nodding as best he could in Douglas' hand, "Lean in close," Again, he does as he instructs, leaning in terribly close, getting quite the lovely view of those light sea green eyes of his captain's. That was the perfect description for them, really. A light sea green, mimicking the ocean on a sunny day, one moment looking green, and then the next, blue, sometimes a mixture of the two gorgeous colours. It was fascinating, really, "Linger but a moment," he murmurs in a deep rumble of a voice, his eyes lowering to Martin's pink lips, he hearing an audible gulp from the man before him, "And, in you go." he breaths out, lips descending on Martin's plush, inviting one's.

It takes a second for Martin to kiss back, but when he does, it's quite the nice kiss. Lovely, really. He presses lightly with his warm soft lips, almost timidly, Douglas pressing a tad more firmer as the kiss continued. It didn't last long by any means, but. . . It was the best kiss Douglas had been a part of in a long while.

Pulling away from one another; Douglas opens his eyes to find Martin studying him with his own half lidded ones, the wild crimson blush masking his features moments ago now replaced with a nice glow of pink, matching his more than kissable lips. He looks quite nice this way, Douglas had to admit.

The first officer must have been lost studying how his freckles stood out against the pink flush as he now felt a mystery hand on his own chin, quickly learning that the hand in question belonged to his captain. 

Looking up to Martin's bright eyes, he was a tad surprised that he found them closer than they should be. He sees Martin taking a quick look down at his lips, his captain wetting his own in a quick nervous lick, Douglas wondering if this was going to end up in a second kiss, wondering why as well that he wouldn't especially mind . . . He didn't have to wonder long as the bowed lips of his captain pressed against his more firmly than before, he sighing into the kiss, eyes sliding closed as he kisses back, Martin responding with the smallest of groans. Douglas thinks he may have imagined that, though.

After that small stretch of time of lips sliding and moving together (and possibly a nip or two thrown in by Douglas, but he won't say which way or the other), they part again, both breathing a little more heavier than usual.

"What," Douglas pauses for a moment, gathering his wits, "Was that for?" he says in his normal voice, it being especially difficult with that kiss Martin, _Martin_ , just gave him.

Martin tenses, his hand finally dropping from Douglas' chin, the mad flush of red forming into full effect steadily.

"Well, um," he bites his lip, eyes ping ponging about as he searched for an answer, "I-I, still . . . Owed you a kiss." he rushes out, eyes settling back on Douglas'.

"What about the one I gave you before that?" 

"That. . . T-That was an example."

"An example?" Douglas raises an amused eyebrow at that, a quirk of a smile forming at the corner of his lips.

"Yes. That's e-exactly what that was. So, thank you, Douglas. I-It was especially helpful." 

"I see." he responds softly, that hint of a smile still on his face. Reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a pound, he places it with a small sounding clink on the counter,

"So I don't cheat your charity booth out of a pound, alright?" Martin looks a tad disappointed, but nods all the same.

Douglas gives him a playful smile, leaning on the booth once more, he says in a soft voice, "Though, if you want something other than an, ' _example_ ', I'd be more than glad to share, say, after dinner tonight?" The befuddled look Martin had right at that moment could only be described as adorable, and Douglas never thought he'd be describing his captain as adorable.

He seemed too lost for words as he simply smiled a shy smile and gave an enthusiastic nod, this making the older man smile even wider.

Not paying any mind about the queue starting to form behind him; he leans back over, placing the lightest peck on Martin's lips, pulling back with a smile.

"It's a date." He murmurs, plunking down one last pound, adding with a tad of a mischievous grin, "And that's the last time I pay for a kiss from Martin Crieff." 

This makes Martin chuckle and positively beam, he nodding once again.

"When are sir's booth duties over with?"

"I-I'll be done about half five." Martin answers nearly shyly after a moment of thought.

"Shall I pick sir up around seven then?"

"Sounds, sounds good. Brilliant." He seems to try and answer calmly, but the grin he was sporting was rather the giveaway that he was anything but.

"I'll see you tonight, then, Martin." He says gently, making his way from the kissing booth, seeing from the corner of his eye the next person in the queue making their way up. 

He wouldn't say it aloud, but, knowing he was going to take Martin on a date tonight, well, it didn't particularly thrill him that he'd be kissing probably more people than he could count before then, especially kissing them the way he showed Martin how to do. Though, what did he expect? He couldn't very well tear Martin away from the booth when he was a tad jealous, when Martin and his house mates had made a deal. It wouldn't be right of him, and he had no right to do so. C'est la vie, he supposed.

"Douglas!" he stops in his tracks as he hears his name being called behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he sees Martin making his way quickly toward him, turning around to wait for the ginger haired man.

He reaches him in no time, as he hadn't gotten that far to begin with. He gives Douglas another shy smile, and with a bite of his lip; he goes on tip toes, reaches up, and places a soft kiss upon Douglas' lips, surprising the very rarely surprised man.

Martin pulls away, a terribly shy smile formed on his lips, "I-I just want you to know," He starts, running a nervous hand through his ginger curls, "That, all this, i-it is for charity, and, and, well, you know the deal," Douglas just smiles, knowing he had more to say, "But, I just want you to know that, well, every time I kiss someone today, i-it may sound idiotic, but, I'll be thinking about you," Douglas raises an eyebrow at him, his smile growing, "Because, because, well, they don't matter, well, they do, just in a completely different way! Oh, this does sound stupid, doesn't it?" he runs his hand through his hair again, face coloring rather nicely. Douglas just waits patiently, keeping his smile in place.

"I just. . . Just, I care about you, and not just because of your kissing me today. I care about you because you're my friend, and have been for a long time, and, those kisses made me see that care even more, and, and. . . you matter more than a bunch of random people I'll be kissing for the afternoon, that's all." He finishes his torrent of words, his cheeks slightly more red than when he started. Douglas places his hand on his chin, raising his gaze toward his.

"Do I have to pay for that kiss? I was serious when I said I was done paying for kisses." he teases.

"Why do you think I got out of the booth?" he answers with a cheeky smile, this making Douglas chuckle.

"Good." He leans down, giving him one more kiss before he left him to it, lingering a few more seconds longer than before, finding a goofy grin on the younger man when he pulls away,

"I'll pick you up in a few hours, then?"

"Okay." he softly says, pulling slightly away, starting to turn as he's ready to walk back to his booth.

"Oh, and Martin?"

"Yes?" He turns back before even taking a step.

Douglas reaches into his trouser pocket, grabbing onto a small tube. He takes Martin's hand with his free one, placing the small object in his hand. What Martin finds when he opens his hand is a tube of chap stick, this earning Douglas a bit of a raised eyebrow.

"Take care of those lips for tonight, hmm?" He answers his questioning glance with a teasing grin, making Martin blush, but grin at the same time.

He nods with a small giggle, starting his walk back to the booth, giving Douglas a little wave as he climbed back into the stall (nearly tripping in as he did so), Douglas seeing his small blush deepen as he looked to be apologizing to the person waiting. She didn't look very upset, though. 

Douglas watched on as she handed over her pound, Martin giving her a small, courteous smile. He leans in with the slightest pucker, not putting his hand on her chin at all, nor anywhere else, he giving her no more than a two second peck, not doing anything Douglas had showed him to do.

He will admit, he was a tad grateful for that, as his feelings for Martin may be a bit stronger than he'd like to honestly admit.

Though, if Martin had decided to kiss each and everyone of those people like he had kissed Douglas; it wouldn't have mattered. As Martin had said, these people didn't matter the way that Douglas mattered to the captain. They certainly didn't matter to Douglas the way his friend did, not in the least bit. They had a history of strong friendship for the past few years which now looks as if it may blossom into something much more. These people; they didn't know Martin. They didn't know of his plight, they didn't know his job, they didn't know about his passion in aviation, they didn't even know how he took his coffee. They knew nothing, and they never would. All they were getting was a few seconds of his time, and a peck, nothing more.

And you know, that was perfectly fine.

With a smile, Douglas starts wandering away again, quite a few ideas of where he was going to take Martin for their first date running about in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it too fluffy?. . . Is there a thing as too fluffy? Hmm. . .
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoyed my little fic and have a lovely day/evening/night. :) ❤


End file.
